onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Dust
Blue Pink |madeby = Dwarves |ownedby = Dreamy *Fairies/Sisters of Saint Meissa *King *Rapunzel Tremaine † *Snow White |usedby= Belle † *The Black Fairy † *The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Emma Swan *Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin † *Nova *Snow White |usedon = Bridge Trolls *Evil Queen *Grumpy *Mother Superior *Roderick † *Royal Castle *Wands *Yaoguai |usedfor = Various |firstappearance= Snow Falls |latestappearance =The Song in Your Heart |latestmention = The Garden of Forking Paths}} Fairy Dust is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the third episode of the first season. History As the dwarves mine for diamonds underground, they use machinery to grind them into powdered fairy dust. Collecting the year's supply of dust, a fairy, Nova, flies into the mines to activate a handle and pour some into her pouch. However, she panics when the handle gets stuck, but she is helped by a dwarf named Dreamy. A dejected and heartbroken Belle gives Dreamy advice on pursuing his love interest, Nova. As thanks for Belle's help, he gives her a pouch of fairy dust. She goes on an adventure to hunt for an animal, the Yaoguai, but instead of killing it, the creature asks her for help to free him. She sprinkles fairy dust over the Yaoguai and unknowingly breaks a curse; turning the beast into a human man, Phillip. Runaway princess turned thief Snow White steals valuable jewels from road by-passers and sells them to trolls for money. She is forced to help Prince Charming retrieve the ring she stole from him and sold after he threatens to turn her over to the Queen. On the way to the Troll Bridge, she absent-mindedly twirls a necklace. Prince Charming snatches it away and asks what it is. She says it's fairy dust, but not the good kind. This type will turn an adversary into something harmless, and she is saving it to use on the Queen. However, Snow White later uses the dust on the trolls at the bridge when they grab hold of Prince Charming. Snow White and the seven dwarves, along with her other allies, Granny and Red Riding Hood, team up together with the fairies to fight their way into King George's castle to rescue Prince Charming. The Blue Fairy and her fellow fairies launch an aerial attack on the castle and use fairy dust to incapacitate the guards enabling Snow White and the dwarves to breach inside the castle walls. The guards collapse from the effect of being touched by fairy dust. Snow White and Prince Charming battle it out with King George and the Evil Queen to win back the kingdom. The Evil Queen is caught and sentenced to death. During the execution, Snow White stops her death from happening and later visits Regina in her cell. She tests to see if Regina will attempt to harm her, which she does. The Blue Fairy stops Regina from choking Snow White to death by throwing fairy dust to freeze and temporary leave her powerless. }} After multiple days of digging, Leroy opens a hole to a cave in the mine and discovers diamonds that can be ground to potentially make fairy dust. Their hopes of finding a way to open another portal on the hat to the Enchanted Forest are dashed after Albert Spencer, still harboring a grudge against David, spitefully burns the hat. After Mr. Gold and Regina realize Cora is trying to bridge a way into Storybrooke, they go to the mines in order to obtain a large quantity of unused fairy dust. Regina asks how much they are taking, and Mr. Gold retorts that they are going to use all of it. With a former Fairy Godmother's wand combined with the fairy dust, Mr. Gold creates a deadly portal at the wishing well, so whoever crosses over into it will die. The deadly magic is undone by Regina at Henry's insistence, and Mary Margaret and Emma are able to come back. David, Emma and Mary Margaret believe Regina to be guilty in the murder of Archie Hopper, so they devise a way to capture her that is similar to the way the Evil Queen had been captured in the Enchanted Forest. They intend to freeze her with fairy dust, but when Mother Superior throws the dust, instead of freezing, Regina catches the dust and tosses it aside. }} Types of Fairy Dust Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *In a deleted scene from "Tougher Than the Rest", it was revealed that dark fairy dust turned the Serum Queen into a snake.Once Upon a Time: The Complete Sixth Season However, this information was not stated in the final cut of the episode, making it not canon. Appearances }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References es:Polvo de hada pt:Pó de Fada it:Polvere di Fata fr:Poussière de fée ru:Пыльца Фей Category:Magic Category:Magic Neutralizers